Wings From the South
by The Ark of Stories
Summary: The New World is a big place. Far to the south over unknown seas and wilds lay kingdoms, empires, tribes, and beings to far away from Nazarick to be of any concern to Aniz. Yet here is were we find are story begins right after the shutdown of YGGDRASIL with another guild master wondering if he should have done things differently. Oh how the world will change. The world is all yours
1. Prelude

My king, you know how far we have fallen. We were once the guardians of this continent, our distant kin guarded the rest of the world. That all changed around a thousand years ago. Powerful beings from another world called Yggdrasil have been appearing sporadically over the past five hundred years bringing with them their troops, treasures, and homes. We refer to these beings as ;""players" the reason for doing so being lost to time. Of course they have their names as individuals and as a group yet most of those names are lost in time. History remembers them as such "The Five Beasts, The Four Titans, The Three Queens, and finally The Lords of Light and Dark.

Some have been supportive of are mission to guard this world while others are a blade to are throats. We had done well for are selves that was until the the Lords of Light and Dark came. We have faced tribulations before, yet these beings were religious in destroying us and are distant kin. They bare an unknown grudge against our kind, they have driven are kind to near extinction and to the most barren and inaccessible regions past the Queens dessert and over the titan fang canyons were their troops can't get to us, at least not easily. We used to be friends to those who now hunt us. We made pacts with their forefathers that we would protect them and guide their growth. Yet the Lords converted the people we once protected and lived in harmony with into enemy's out for are lives and still they try to bring more to their side. Yet this happened around two hundred years ago and we have avoided the other side of the canyon ever sense except for a few brave souls willing to go into the lands of death to gather information and try to save some of the kin we had to leave behind.

We have no way of knowing when or if another player will appear, yet, I've had a vision. A being with an overwhelming presence fighting against the two lords ,,, crying in both sadness and anger, old powers thought gone and dead walking once more, the return of are kind on a grand scale, and another presence across the northern sea. I know you only asked me what I saw in my most recent vision yet rehearing old knowledge is good for the mind and I also believe what I said before is of great relevance to you. I know you are doing your best my King along with your Queen. I know my visions aren't always accurate as we have seen in the past yet I feel that this world will go through a great change once more and I pray it changes in our favor. I will send forth more information when it becomes available.

Loyal Sage Bathrius Clearwind


	2. Perlude 2

"Time flies when you're having fun" who ever said that was a genius. It can make twelve, no, eight years seem like the blink of an eye. I found YGGDRASIL twelve years ago along with two good friends of mine. For those you who do not know what YGGDRASIL is, where have you been? Under a rock? Oh, wait a minute those don't exist anymore. Anyway, back to the point, YGGDRASIL is a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game or DMO-RPG for short. Known for its vast verity in player races, classes, spells, gear, and skills. This allowed for vast customization up to the point no one would have the same character unless they were specifically trying to do so. Also, players could also customize the visual aspects of their weapons, armor, interior data (stats), character visuals, and the advanced settings of theirs guild base with the creator tools. Sold separately of course, stupid devs. YGGDRASIL also provided nine separate worlds to explore based off Norse mythology. The worlds are called Niflhim,Jotunheim Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Helheim. Each of these worlds offers a multitude of quests, special items, resources, foes, and dungeons. Even now twelve years later only 30% out of all the nine worlds has been explored.

The early days were definitely the best. I was part of a three-man party with two of my friends IRL and we were not a well-balanced party. Two casters and an assassin so we got PKed so many times during the early levels between one and fifty that we lost count. But we still had a lot of fun together. We eventually got more of our friends are to join us and are little clan grew into quite a decent size guild of forty members. We weren't a competitive guild, just a bunch of friends playing the game we enjoy together. Exploring, building, and fighting growing stronger and stronger together as a family. I remember when we were looking for a dungeon to use as are guild base. After weeks of searching the Nine realms we found a dungeon to are liking on Vanaheim. "The Ruined Palace of Freyr" hidden within the Vakali mountain range. It was tucked away in a glacial valley on top of one of the green rolling hills that made up the valley floor. So, three weeks later we're back to conquer this dungeon, its first floor filled ghostly warriors and crumbling golems, second an infected forest of vile plants, the third a lonely dwarven mountain home with only rusty constructs remaining, fourth a rotten green sea with merfolk zombies, and the fifth an abandoned town of the Vanir full of imps and other lesser devils. And after five or so grueling hours this rotten place was ours.

Over the years we changed some things, redid all of the original floors, adding three more floors, and watching friends come and go. So now here we are year 2138 the night before the shutdown of YGGDRASIL, the bright lights, the cheerful music, the dancing, the laughing, and the partiers are long all gone, ether logged off or somewhere other than here. Only one person is left in the Throne Room, five minutes before his favorite game is gone for good. Little did he know that this was just the start of his story.


	3. Chapter 1

1:00 minute till shut down "So this is the end. Well might as well end this wonderful game with a view." The room was filled with a long mahogany dining table surrounded by chairs of different sizes and styles. It was filled with plates, glasses, and utensils in various states of cleanliness. All seats were empty except for one.

The last individual rose from its place at the head of the table. It wore a flowing royal blue robe lined with intricate gold and silver patterns. Its has dark red scales growing lighter as they reach the center, its fingers end in golden claws, and eyes are an electric blue. All of this leads on the believe this is a normal dragon player, if it wasn't for the creature's back being covered with brown and white feathers running from the base of its skull to the tip of its tail where they fan out. Its wings a mix of dragon and avian, with scales leading into feathers. And to top it all off electricity dances within the feathers. Yet it looks unnatural, like two creatures were forced into this twisted hybrid from.

This is Ashker second guild master of the Knights of the Three Orders. A small guild made up of close friends, and family that never made a huge splash within YGGDRASIL. Well as far as the community knows anyway.

He heads quickly towards a red crystalline door to a large balcony made of the same red crystal. The view is one of a large castle town filled with houses of timber and stone. A large three story wall surrounds the town made of made of darken multicolored crystals with spiked points and sharp edges. Past the wall is an endless green plain,dotted with trees, and a long road stretching beyond the horizon.

"Ah the Eighth floor, simple but grand. To bad it will be gone after this." 30 seconds till shut down. Leaning down on the the balcony railing. "Well its been fun and I have no regrets. Except maybe one." Starting 10 second countdown

10

9

"Time to go i guess"

8

7

6

"This would be the perfect end if it had a breeze."

5

4

3

2

1

0

...1

"What the?! Was the shut down time extended till later? Wait is that a breeze? It feels great. And this smell, wait touch, smell this isn't normal. And the floor is warm. Anyway whats going on here? Anyway I should head back inside."

Back inside the dining hall the smells of a banquet assaulted Ashker's nose. "Oh my goodness that smells great. Its making me hungry but I have to focus for now what is going on. Am I alone, as far as I know most of the guild was online. I know I'm in the palace but where is the palace? Is this YGGDRASIL, or someplace else? I need information. Lets head to the throne room and check on the palace's status."

Rushing through the dining hall through the huge ebony stained doors and down a hallway filled with stain glass windows to a set of large black and red crystalline doors. Through doors is a large room supported by seven different colored crystal pillars. Orange, green, and indigo on the left yellow, blue, and violet to the right and red in the far back with a throne carved out of it.

"Still as epic as ever." a soft voice echos through the room.

"Oh Lord Ashker you stayed." A young lady comes from behind the blue pillar.

"..."

"Lord are you ok."

"..."

"Hello?" her hand reaches up to touch Ashker when.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

 **Hello friends, firstly I apologize for the later upload. Life happened and my computer crashed before I was able to save my work so I had to start from scratch. Anyway from here on I'll be trying to make these chapters a bit longer. Anyway thanks for the reviews, favorites,and follows. They make my day. Have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 2

"Forgive my lord, I do not know what I did to offend you but I shall pay for it with my life." The girl has fallen to her knees, tears fall from her amber colored eyes. She has lapis lazuli scales running along the bottom of her face down her neck and shoulders till they reach a pair of wings and eventually a tail. Spines run along both sides of her tail that connect together into fins. Her fingers end in claws and have webbing in between. Shes wears a white dress with blue crossing lines, and a gold pattern on her chest. The dress reveals half of her stomach, and the skirt cut in half for increased ease of movement. She also has white arm length finger less gloves, a white stocking on her right leg and a golden band on her left thigh. Her hair is sky blue runs almost to the ground even when standing and now is currently splayed over the marble floor.

Crap, crap, crap, crap crap, crap! What did I do? Not important,got to stop her from crying first. "Ah Azura!? I'm sorry I'm not in the right state of mind right now. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh I see, I apologize for my unsightly behavior my Lord." As she lowers herself even lower to the ground .

"Oh don't worry. Here let me help you up."

"My Lord I couldn't possibly trouble you to help me."

"Nonsense, what kind of man would I be if I didn't help a young lady." Blushing heavily, her eyes glued to the floor she accepts.

Oh no she probably thinks I was flirting. Wait what were her settings again? Oh well doesn't matter. "Azura would you come with me to the throne.

"Of course Lord Ashker. Its my duty to accompany you, as my creators made me to do so."

"Ah yes. how could I forget? Nyks, and Malor created you, while me and Malor made Grem, and Nyks and I made Terrakaz."

"Yes, Lord may I ask a question?"

"Hm? Oh sure ask away?"

"What ever happened to to the four of them? I haven't seen them for some time. Not even at the Lords most recent banquet."

"I"d prefer not to talk about it Azura."

Falling to the floor in a deep bow. "Forgive me I have spoken out of turn as your servant."

"There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. But Ill tell you this. They were the ones to refuse my invitation."

Arriving at the red pillar Ashker takes a seat on the throne I engraved within it. Opening up the main guild status window and exploring the many sub windows looking for anything irregular. "Nothing seems to be wrong within the Palace but we still don't no whats happening outside of it. Azura could you go and tell Gasparde to form a scouting party and examine one mile of the area surrounding the palace for any threats or irregularity's. Then tell him to come and report it to me on the sixth floors island within the hour. Inform the rest of the guardians to meet us there as well and I'll tell Hethti about the meeting my self. Oh and I want you there as well."

"It will be done my Lord." She turns and heads out of the Throne room.

"Well I better head on to there myself." Raising his left hand a ring encrusted with seven gems glows and Ashker vanishes from the thorne in a blue light.


	5. Chapter 3

Small waves crash up on a beach of golden sand. Suddenly a soft blue light envelops the area, a figure soon appears as the light disappears. Waves then splash its on clawed feet. "Well the guild ring seems to be working, but I should see if I can use magic myself."

 **Summon: Naiad.** The surface of the water sifts up into a watery cocoon that lasts for a few moments till it bursts apart into a mist, revealing a blue skinned beauty, with black hair and pointed ears. "How may I serve my master." she purrs.

"I need you to inform the guardian of this floor to meet me here within the hour."

"As you wish master it shall be done." She dives into the water and swims out of sight.

"Ok so I can still use magic, so I can defend my self if need be. For now I should practice my magic a bit more." **Fire Ball,** a sphere of fire forms above Ashker's palm till with a small flick of his hand it launch's out over the water before crashing into it with an explosion of steam. **Thunder,** sparks formed at the tips of his claws coming together in a thick bolt of electricity, that sizzles out of life after a hundred feet or so.

The surface of the ocean then bursts into a mist as a mass of black tentacles lined with spikes of varying colors, shapes, and sizes rise from below the waters surface. A mass of black shining skin comes soon after with yellow eyes larger than any man. "Impressive, I would expect nothing less of you lord Ashker. But surly that is not the extent of your power? "

"Hethti its good to see you. And I'm sure you already know the answer to you question."

"Of course I do. I didn't mean to offend you my Lord."

"Of course you offended him ya daft squid! Ya should think before ya talk!" A deep gritty voice comes from down the beach. "Seriously ma Lord why did you and the other Lords let gits like this within the palace is beyond me." A pail skinned dwarf with red fiery hair and a short well kept beard. He wears a brown tunic under a leather apron and tool belt with hammer sheath on his right and a gun holster on his left side.

"It's good to see you to Gimly."

"I, same to you ma Lord. So I guess I got here first."

"I appears so. I see you brought Jess and Lucy with you but I was certain that you would come with Emma as well."

"Ahh, she's in the shop right now I"m making some adjustments to her power usage and changing some fried wires. She'll be good to go in a couple of days."

"Umm, You'll never find the warmth that all beings seek with your machines Gimly." Peeking out from behind a large palm tree is a women dressed in a light blue yukata with a snow flake pattern. Her hair is white as snow and a pair of rounded fluffy ears that are mostly grey with black being the main color on the edges. As she comes from behind the tree a tail becomes visible its pattern similar to her ears. "Cold steel can never compare to the feeling of your partner being beside you. Going on dates, holding hands, k,k,k kissing, and then, then,,, then,,,,, then, ahh ahh ahh ahh nightly activities." An awkward silence follows immediately after.

A very, very heavy sigh later. "Lass you do know that I don't, do it my machines right? Although that gives me a great idea for a new invention."

"Gimly, No! Absolutely not! No machines or inventions of sexual nature! That is an order!"

"My lord I was just thinking about self replicating machines."

"Hmm that might be useful. Fine Gimly you have my permission to continue this project of yours. "

"Yes, Thank you my Lord!"

"And Nevila it is good to see you as well."

"The same to you Lord Ashker. I hope I didn't bother you with my ramblings."

"Of course not. You are exactly prefect the way you are. I'm sure Tenshi would be proud of you."

"Oh! Thank you my Lord" says Nevila while hiding her face and blushing profusely.

Then the ground starts to shakes, the sand starts to shift and rise as the shaking continues. The palms that make up the small forest of the island bend in opposite directions, creating a large split in the plant life leaving a path of sandy soil. The sea gulls resting in the trees immediately take flight but soon calm and take roost once more. Out of the created path comes a titian clothed in dark green (that stands around 30ft in height). Its face covered by a beard seemingly made of moss and other forms of plant life. The hair on it head also resembles various forms of plant life except for a pair of antlers, seemingly to large for its head. In its leaf green hands it holds holds a staff of dark oaken wood that seems to continuously twists in on its self until at the full height of the staff it snakes around what seems to be a green crystal with a surface identical to the bark surrounding it. The titian see's the group and is quick to walk over before setting himself done on one knee as he begins to speak. "Pleasant greetings to my lord and fellow guardians. I hope this day finds you all in good health."

"Like wise Entreeg."

"I guess its good to see ya to you nature freak."

"Ummm hello."

"Welcome to my floor Entreeg. I believe this happens to be the first time you have come to visit. And is it not the same for you as well dear Nevila."

"You are correct Hethti. The subordinates on my floor tend to be on the more beastial side and require a lot of direction and I can't leave my personal grove for to long or they get a bit anxious when I'm gone."

"Well I just find this floor to be a bit hot for my liking. See what I mean look over there, the water is steaming."

"That's not normal." as the steam turns into a rising column of fire." Yeah definitely not normal!"

As that is being said two large draconic figures fly out of the flaming column towards the group.

The two dragons soon land. The larger of the two being around 45 meters (or 135 ft) long. With blackened scarlet scales with the spaces in between filled with what seems to be molten rock that is continuously flowing. Its wings and eyes being colored a fiery orange. While the smaller of the two being around 40 meters (Or 120 ft) in length. Its scales both white and gold. Its eyes a a dark blue and wings an almost transparent gold.

The scarlet one is the first to speak. "My Lord Father, guardians of the seventh floor, Alloy and Yaksha have arrived." proclaims Alloy, while lowering his head towards the ground with Yaksha doing the same.

" There is no need to be so up tight Alloy, you are among friends here. However this could be a serious situation we are in at the moment so maybe I should be a bit less laid back. But enough of that is is good to see you both." As Ashker brings a clawed finger to his chin

"Like wise my Lord." Responds Yaksha. "But as you know your son tends to be uptight at times."

"haha That is true my dear. I'm just glad your there to keep him in grounded."

"Its my pleasure my Lord"

A purple and black rift in space opens behind Nevila making her jump slightly. The first to walk through the rift is the blue scaled half dragon Azura while the second is a white Centaur. His white hair is short and well kept but still has a spiky appearance. And is wearing a a simple white gambeson with a great sword sheathed on his back. "Well met my Lord and fellow guardians."

"Well met Gasparde. Tell me what have you and your subordinates discovered about our current situation." asks Ashker as his eyes narrow.

" There is only one thing i can say for certain my Lord. We are not in the world of Vanaheim anymore."

 **And cut! Why hello there friends bet you didn't expect me to appear again after like what? 10 months.**

 **Sorry about that** **the way. College took up all of my writing energy with tons of essays. And most of them were not even for my English classes. However I'm back and ready to write. Over these past months i have been debating where exactly this fic will go. By that I mean will a stick closer to the original or go my own way. At first i was like "yeah go my own way." But i think i was going to go to far my way. In short we wont be as far away from Aniz and the Gang as I alluded to in stories intro thing. Anyway Its summer break and I plan to work on this story and to possibly start others during this time. One being two Overlord and crossovers with a certain well loved series but that probably won't happen for awhile. SO I'll let you guys just guess. Also next chapter I will include my OC's bio along with the bios of all the floor guardians. And I might include information about the floors they guard I'm not really sure at this time.**

 **Anyway I hope you have a pleasant day and let me know if you have any questions or if I made a grammatical mistake (Which I most likely did). They would be greatly appreciated. Chow for now.**


	6. Chapter 4

Whats up guys.

Its ya boi! That totally updates his story regularly.

I have no excuses besides just being the lazy guy I am. (And being sick all summer)

Anyway this chapter will be the last for a bit since I am going to put this story on pause for a little bit as I have been dying to work on some other ideas. I will come back to this fic as it was all the amazing authors who write Overlord fics that inspired me to write fanfiction. This story specifically

But Enough of the mushy stuff onto the story. p.s this refused to bold so sorry my computer currently hates me.

* * *

"There is only one thing I can say for certain my Lord. We are not in the world of Vanaheim anymore."

"Oh and how are you so sure Gasparde?" Ashker inquires as he ruffles his feathers.

"Lord from the knowledge made available to me by the Lords of the Palace, is that the realm of Vanaheim held no deserts like the one that currently surrounds us."

"That certainly is true still we never did completely explore everywhere. So please reveal the rest of the information you have discovered about our surroundings."

"Lord. The dessert that surrounds us is filled with a myriad of stone formations ranging in shape, size and composition. We seem to have been blessed as the Palace is currently on top of one for theses formations. It seems to be the largest one in our area. With the Far-sight spell we found to an oasis to our west about three miles out and what seemed to be a river just outside of our spells range to the Southeast. We would have to get closer or use a scrying spell to be certain. However to the north about ten miles, the dessert just suddenly ends with a forest taking its place." reported Gasparde in an almost militaristic style. "Also the only beings that we encountered was insects and a dire vulture."

"In that case either the dessert or the forest to the north were created or are currently protected by magic. I know that such things are possible with my magic but I would have to investigate my self to be sure." mused the only Titian on the island Entreeg. "That is if you allow me to do so my lord."

Oh I love the way these guys think. But before I give my orders lets put on a little show. Light envelopes Ashker as he bloats in size to massive proportions and becomes over fifty meters in length (150 ft) the dark red scales covering his body grow and thicken along with the rest of his body. His wings spread causing lighting to arc out into the air and fire follows soon after. Ashker towers over his guardians and gives his orders with a thunderous voice.

"Entreeg you and small group from your floor will head north and investiage the forest and find out if it or the dessert are magical in nature."

"Gasparde you will form two teams one to set up constant watch on the oasis. If anything lives here it will probably visit the oasis. The second is to scout this supposed river to the southeast any source of water should attract life or those seeking to end it."

"Alloy and Yaksha you and a small contingent of your floor including Sahara and Sighra will guard the entrance of the Palace while Gasparde is out."

"Gimly we may have to change production or retrofit what we currently have on the fifth floor to adapt to this new environment. So be ready."

"Nevila prepare some troops on the third and fourth floors for covert operations."

"And Hethti prepare some amphibious troops for the oasis and maybe the river if that is what it is."

"I'll go to the treasury to grab a few things there and investigate the outside to see the situation for myself. Also I'll hide the palace from view just encase. And Azura I would like you to accompany me."

"Of course My Lord."

"You have heard my orders now go!"

"Yes Lord!" all guardians respond in unison.

* * *

Well I promised so here are the bios. Minus their personality paragraphs let me know if you would like to see that or floor info next chapter.

Ashker  
The Storm of Fire

Racial Levels

Unstable Hybrid Lv 5 (Fire Dragon & Thunder Bird)

Class Levels

Apprentice Mage Lv 15  
Elementalist (Fire) Lv 15  
Elementalist (Earth) Lv 15  
Cross-path Mage Lv 10  
Summoner Lv 15  
Monster Summoner Lv 10  
Arch Summoner Lv 5  
Ancient Summoner Lv 5  
Dragon Caller Lv 5

Originally Ashker was going to be a hybrid between a Fire Dragon and Ice Phoenix you Know for the conflicting elements and all but then I realized that is used way to often in pop culture. I still wanted a dragon hybrid with feathers so I gave Ashker the the Natsu Treatment and made him electrifying with the Thunder Bird. Plus I rarely see the Thunder bird used in stories and I wanted to make the great mythical bird of North America More well known.

* * *

Azura  
The Dragons Song

Racial Levels

Water Maiden Lv 15  
Half Dragon Lv 10  
Ancient Blood Lv 5  
Ancient Water Dragon Lv 5

Class Levels

Bard Lv 15  
Songstress Lv 5  
Dancer Lv 5  
Spear Wielder Lv 5  
Spear Maiden Lv 10  
Spear Dancer Lv 5  
Priestess Lv 10  
Dragon Priestess Lv 5  
Songstress of Dragons Lv 5

Not gonna Lie this is basically Azura for the Fire Emblem Fates games with a few dragon parts added for good measure.

* * *

Gasparde  
The White Stallion

Racial Levels

Centaur Lv 15  
White Centaur Lv 5

Class Levels

Swordsman Lv 15  
Sword Saint Lv 10  
Lancer Lv 15  
Lance Master Lv 10  
Knight Lv 10  
Earth Knight Lv 10  
Commander Lv 10

I just wanted a knight who was his own horse. And to be the pretty boy

* * *

Entreeg  
The Wild One

Racial Levels

Ogre Lv 15  
Giant Lv 10  
Forest Giant Lv 5  
Titian Lv 10  
Forest Titian Lv 10  
Horned One Lv 5  
Great Horned One Lv 5

Class Levels

Brawler Lv 10  
Boxer Lv 10  
Wildman Lv 5  
Druid Lv 15  
Primal Druid Lv 5

Entreeg is based off of the Horned God from the game Age of Wonders 3. And its a great game.

* * *

Nevila  
The Frost Watcher

Racial Levels

Lycanthrope Lv 15  
Elder Lycanthrope Lv 10  
True Lycanthrope Lv 5

Class Levels

Dual Wielder Lv 15  
Exotic Weapons Wielder Lv 15  
Snow Maiden Lv 15  
Ice Maiden Lv 15  
Winter Queen Lv 10

No fantasy world is complete with out cat girls. I based Nevila off of a good friend of mine so I thought why not make a Snow Leopard Lycanthrope that she would approve of.

* * *

Gimly  
The Grand Smith

Class Levels

Dwarven Warrior Lv 15  
Hammerer Lv 10  
Gunslinger Lv 5  
Blacksmith Lv 15  
Gunsmith Lv 10  
Runesmith Lv 5  
Constructor Lv 15  
Grand Constructor Lv 10  
Inventor Lv 5  
Machine Pilot Lv 5  
Creator Lv 5

Look I just wanted an angry dwarf. Plus dwarfs are like second favorite fantasy race.

* * *

Hethti  
The Tentacles

Racial Levels

Baby Kraken Lv 15  
Young Kraken Lv 15  
Adult Kraken Lv 15  
Ancient Kraken Lv 15  
Spiked Kraken Lv 5  
Spiked Kraken Lv 5  
Entangler Lv 10  
Horror of the Deep Lv 10  
Sea Shifter Lv 10

So I based this guy entirely off of a hat that I saw in Florida six years ago. Is that bad?

* * *

Alloy  
The Molten Flame

Racial Levels

Whelp Lv 5  
Lesser Fire Dragon Lv 10  
Fire Dragon Lv 15  
Molten Flame Dragon Lv 10  
Ancient Molten Flame Dragon Lv 10  
Dragon Noble Lv 10

Class Levels

Draconic Warrior Lv 10  
Draconic Knight Lv 5  
Fire Mage Lv 5  
Earth Mage Lv 10  
Molten Earth Mage Lv 10

Yaksha  
The Divine Light

Racial Levels

Whelp Lv 5  
Lesser Light Dragon Lv 10  
Light Dragon Lv 15  
Divine Dragon Lv 15  
Ancient Divine Dragon Lv 10  
Dragon Noble Lv 10

Class Levels

Draconic Healer Lv 5  
Cleric Lv 10  
Paladin Lv 10  
Blessed Paladin Lv 5  
Saint Lv 10

So Alloy and Yaksha have existed in my mind for many years and hold a special place in my heart. Alloy was basically my imaginary dragon from a game I played with two of my friends in Middle school. that I didn't forget about and why would I he's awesome but when I was little I thought he was lonely so he got his girlfriend Yaksha. I cannot remember where I got the name from but I think it was from hero 101. But now they are out of my mind and can stretch there wings in the world of Overlord.


End file.
